


If you want to call them emotions

by Pikapikahoshi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lemon, M/M, Romanticism, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:05:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2443148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikapikahoshi/pseuds/Pikapikahoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn ha lasciato Liam per un motivo oscuro al più giovane. Quale sarà il vero motivo per cui Zayn l'ha lasciato? Cosa c'entra Niall Horan in tutto questo?<br/>Niam | Longfic | Per focus_niam</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you want to call them emotions

If you want to call them emotions  
   
Chapter one: Exit home!

   
/Liam POV/  
L’armadio aperto in camera mia continua a prendere polvere, mentre rifletto sulla mia condizione: Zayn mi ha lasciato mezz’ora fa con un messaggio, non me lo aspettavo da lui, ma lo ha fatto.  
Sono depresso.  
Ok, magari questa è una parola troppo grossa per definire il mio stato d’animo, ma sono triste lo stesso. Mi sento a pezzi. Sono due giorni che non mangio. Mamma è preoccupatissima, quale mamma non lo sarebbe, e anche le mie sorelle lo sono. Zayn mi ha lasciato definitivamente mezz’ora fa, ma sono già tre giorni che siamo in crisi.  
Sono depresso, ma forse già l’ho detto.  
Non so cosa fare per tirarmi su il morale, anche se, in effetti, non c’è niente che io possa fare. Voglio rimanere solo in camera mia a perdere tempo, a vedere trascorrere la vita, perché Zayn era la mia vita e ora che non c’è più lui non c’è più la vita.  
Suona il telefono. È Louis, che vuole invitarmi a uscire con lui, Niall e Harry. Non ne ho voglia, ma lui insiste e allora mi alzo di malagrazia dal letto e inizio a vestirmi. Già, ero ancora con il pigiama...  
   
/Niall POV/  
Quel coglione di Liam non voleva uscire. Che nervoso che mi fa. Non solo Zayn l’ha praticamente lasciato tre giorni fa, ma lui ancora non l’ha digerita. Ha voluto aspettare la conferma definitiva che, ora che è arrivata, non riesce ad accettare. Qua per lui ci vuole una bella bevuta in compagnia ne sono sicuro. E poi magari mentre è ubriaco lo sorreggo io... ma che vado a pensare? Liam penserà sicuramente ancora a Zayn e io sono solo un povero illuso pensando che si metterà con me, un giorno, in futuro. Ma sperare non fa mai male, no?  
Liam finalmente scende di casa e Louis lo abbraccia: «Quanto sei dimagrito, Leeyum?» gli chiede Louis, preoccupato. È anche pallido, in effetti.  
«Sono due giorni che non mangio, Loueh.» dice Liam e il palesare da parte sua il suo dolore mi fa stare male. Possibile che Zayn l’abbia ridotto così?  
«Stai scherzando?» domanda Louis «Non devi, idiota! Andiamo subito a fare una pizza, ragazzi!» dice, con vigore «Questo stupido ha bisogno di cibo!»  
Il fatto che Louis dica tante cattive parole a Liam non mi va molto a genio, ma in fondo ha ragione: è uno stupido a non mangiare per quell’idiota di Zayn.  
   
/Zayn POV/  
Avrò fatto bene a lasciare Liam tacendogli il fatto che ha scatenato la mia decisione? L’ho tradito tre mesi fa e lui mi ha perdonato, lui perdona tutti, ma sono io lo stronzo che non gli ha detto che la ragazza con cui l’ho tradito, Perrie, è incinta. Forse dovevo dirglielo, in modo che lui capisse la mia valida ragione che mi ha spinto a porre fine alla nostra storia. O forse no. Non so neanche io quale sarebbe stata la scelta migliore, fatto sta che non gliel’ho detto, perché così ha un motivo per odiarmi. Quando nascerà il bambino mi avrà odiato abbastanza perché possa accettarlo; o forse no, e mi odierà ancor di più per non avergli detto la verità.  
Mi ha chiamato Niall, mi ha detto che oggi vanno a prendere Liam a casa per fargli fare un giro, per fargli compagnia. Sono contento, almeno gli danno una mano.  
Perrie vuole tenere il bambino. Anche io lo voglio, anche se sarà dura assumersi le responsabilità di padre. Ma devo farcela. Per Perrie. Per il bambino. Per Liam, anche, perché lui mi ha dato fiducia facendosi da parte senza capirne il vero perché. È un bravo ragazzo. Quello pessimo sono io. Pensando questo, scivolo nel mondo dei sogni.


End file.
